Odyssey Station
It's what Cloud City used to be in the day, a place where people go to trade, meet and do buisness without everyone in the universe knowing it. Created as a Neutral station for businesses looking to expand into the outer rim and a trade depot, no one knows who owns Odyssey Station, which gives the station a mystique and a sense of freedom that drawns wealthy and scoundrels alike. Sectors 'Corporate Towers' The towers of the station function as corporate offices and living areas for those office workers. The towers have heavy security features, in fact to get into most of them you'll need ID and pass code for the corporation you are with. They are divided into North tower and South. With the best views on the station. 'Corporate North Tower' The most secure of the towers, it is said to house many of station's secrets and is home to its ownership. Known Occupants of North Tower are as follows: 'Known Tenants:' *House of Santhe Fashion ANA Offices(Main HQ) *Santhe Security *Neublon Pharmaceuticals(Outer Rim Offices) 'Corporate South Tower' Highly secure but with more freedom of movement than the North Tower, South Tower is ideal for interaction between businesses. 'Known Tenants:' *Tann Entertainment Offices *ANA Main Studios *Hyperspace Trade Assn Offices *Leisure Mech EnterprisesOffices *Narglatch Air Tech Offices *Trade Federation *(More Coming soon) 'The Wheel' Multi-level main part of the station. Shaped like a wheel, it is the main city. It is divided into the Up scale east side and colorful west side. 'East' With higher end shops stores and hotels it caters to higher end customers looking for a place to play or do business without being noticed.n Population is half and half human to various alien species it is safest and other than the towers most pleasant place on the station. *Catina at the End of the Galaxy East *Santhas Restaurant *White Rose Casino *Odyssey Hotel 'West' Considered the lower end of the station its a haven for smugglers and gangs alike. Though Santhe forces police the area crime is the chief industry with everything smuggling and illegal spicing to gambling and ladies of the night it has everything for a criminal element. *Independent Trade Group (HTA) *Catina at the End of the Galaxy West *Black Market *Spacers Lounge(casino) *Smugglers Cove *Exos Corporation and Trade Guild *Hyperspace Trade Assn. 'Cent-Comm (Central Command and Administration)' The round center that connects the wheel with the tower, it's also the location of the stations security forces, station controls, and hospital. It is said Cent-Com is the heart of Odyssey. It also houses Station Administration which includes the heavily guarded home of Om-Comm.. 'OM-Comm' The special HRD that is not only the master computer for the station but in charge of assignments of modules and station personnel. Om is often seen with Santhe security forces checking on things and speaking with Maxx at the Catina at the End of the Galaxy. She IS the face of the station for those who know about it. 'Santhe Security Forces' Before the station was complete the owners hired Santhe Security to over see the control tower and the policing of the station. With sub-stations all over the station they are a viable force of safety and security for all members of the station. 'Transportation' One of the most unique feature of the wheel design is the tubular transportation systems on a cushion of air. The Station uses Air Flow cars heavily as a quick and easy method of getting around. 'Traders Board' Part of the Hyperspace Trade Assn and Spacer's guild agreement to post on a board any open jobs for freelancers. Located in the west side of the wheel in The Catina at the End of the Galaxy West and Smugglers Cove, though smugglers Cove board also has Smuggling jobs as well as reputable jobs. 'Slaving' 'Mysteries of the Wheel' The Tube Threads *House of Shadows *From Spacers to King Sources *Wookiepeida *Wookiepeida Category:Notable Stations Category:House of Santhe Fashion